harry potter helps build Jurassic park
by Elizabeth Kelly1
Summary: up for adoption
1. info

Plot: In the summer before Harry's second year he is sent a letter by the Goblins, confused by the contents of the Letter Harry quickly sends a reply to them that has the Goblins angered that he doesn't know anything about his finances or his role in the wizarding world or that his family is considered goblin friend and they quickly act to bring him to the bank to sort it out and aid him. During this it is discovered that his father invested in a muggle company named Ingen and it changes his life forever.

Rules:

1: Harry will aid John Hammond in making the park safer and will help Jurassic park open.

2: It will have movie Hammond and he will know about magic and the magical world through a relative of his.

3: He will have enough power as the highest paying investor to shut down certain Dinosaurs being created and to remove certain people from the project if he thinks there hindering it or sabotaging it.

4: Harry's tendency to be brilliant, but lazy which he started doing to protect himself from the Dursley's will shine through in how he revolutionizes the park, its safety protocol/features, and incorporates other extinct animals into the park.

5: Harry will have permission from the Costa Rican Magical Government to reveal magic to the employees of the park as long as they sign a magical document that will prevent them from revealing magic without Harry's or the governments permission and to use magic to make the park safer and to include some magical zoo defenses into the park.

6: Harry's Parseltongue will receive an upgrade from magic herself to be able to speak to certain types of Dinosaurs. (your choice on how this is incorporated in the story.) (In my version it will allow him to understand Dinosaurs but only allow him to speak to Raptors.)

7: Harry discovers certain spells he can use on dinosaur remains to receive a full DNA profile to use to clone the dinosaurs instead of only getting partial DNA and having to fill in the gaps with modern day animal DNA to finish the sequence.

8: you can choose whether or not to bash certain characters from both Series.

9: you can choose whether or not to have Harry or others have a single pairing or harem pairing or no pairing at all for the story.

10: because he has been around Dinosaurs so much and the raptors the most Harry's personality slightly changes to represent this because of these changes certain magical abilities he gains are changed. (Ex: Harry's Patronus changes into a type of herbivore dinosaur like triceratops or stegosaurus, and his animagus form becomes a carnivorous Dinosaur like Velociraptor.

11: When the order finds out and appears to take Harry back to his relatives add in humor of Harry using the dinosaurs to scare them.(Optional)

I also looked up the timeline for both Jurassic park and Harry Potter. Jurassic park actually started with John Hammond laying the groundwork in 81 and buying Isla Sorna in 82 and then buying Isla Nublar in 85. Due to this I am altering the timeline of Harry Potter to fit in better with the Jurassic Park Timeline. With the changes I am making Harry will start his first year of Hogwarts in 82 meaning he will graduate in his seventh year in 90 leaving him 3 years to fully involve himself as a year round part of the park before the first movie. This also means that Harry was born in 71 and Voldemort attacked and killed his parents in 72. I chose to change the timelines this way because the Harry Potter verse wouldn't be changed except for years that the characters attended school. If I had moved the Jurassic Park verse timeline forward instead it would have changed to much for me to have Harry involved in the creation of the park and would have been better to start the story just before the first movie which would have lowered how many safety measures Harry would have been able to get into place in time for the first movie that would allow the experts brought in to approve the park and allow it to open. I might add a sibling as well for harry.

Also I'm leaving the pairing in this story up to the readers to decide either leave it in a review or PM me who you want Harry to be with or go to the poll that is on my profile to pick.

The options are thus: 1. Daphne Greengrass, 2. Tracey Davis, 3. Luna Lovegood, 4. Fleur Delacour, 5. Nymphadora Tonks, 6. Susan Bones, 7. Angelina Johnson, 8. Alicia Spinnet, 9. Katie Bell, 10. Velociraptor pack of four (Through Animagus Form), 11. Harem from all of the above options, 12. Harem from any mix of the above options ( put which mix of girls you choose in a PM to me.) (Also I put the Velociraptor pack of four in because I saw a lot of the reviews for Jurassic Park/ Harry Potter Crossover story's are split down the middle on liking or not liking them as a pairing when it comes to ones with Harry having a Velociraptor animagus form and I thought it would be interesting to write.)

Please be sure to pick the pairing because once the story reaches the point where the relationship/s start the one/s picked will become a big part of the story and if I don't know what the pairing is it will stall the story and I would hate to not finish the story especially if readers end up liking this story.


	2. a letter

There he sat looking out hoping for any contact from his friends. Just then he saw a beautiful eurasian eagle owl. It stopped at his window and hovered in front of the bars on his window, stiking its leg out to him with a letter to him. He slowly grabbed the letter and opened it. The letter was from gringotts. The letter asked him why he had not come in for his appointment with his accountant.

Looking at it with confusion. While he looked at the letter he thought about asking what they meant. He then grabbed paper and a pen and wrote a reply. He then held it out to the owl and said the reply.

(Time Skip)

The eagle owl slowly came back letter with it. He slowly grabbed the letter so to not harm the hovering owl. He grinned as he reads the reply till he sees the last sentence. 'No need to reply, just say Quicksilver.'

"Why would I have to say quicksilver?" He wondered aloud. Just thin he felt a hook grab his nose pulling them to somewhere else.


	3. start to a new begining

Crossover Jurassic park ch 2

Tuesday, May 14, 2019

9:31 AM

There he sat for the last hour looking at the paperwork for his bank account information and noticed that someone was ether paying for his ante and uncle to abuse him or they were steeling form him or just his uncle was or the person that was taking it out was steeling it. Sighing he said, "who was in charge of the potter account?"

The goblin blinked and said, " I have been in charge of the account for 200 years why?"

He looked up and said, "because ether you or someone else gave my family money to abuse me or they did not know that they were or they and my famuly were steling from me." he then thought about the different business he owned and said, " the list of business's I have shares in, which of them are doing well and which are not?"

The change in topic threw the goblin as the goblin looked at the investments and frowned and said, "the only one that even has any income coming in is a muggle compony called Ingen. While that is good the problem is that the money is not enough to have the vaults continuously loosing money. We will have to make new investments as well as find out how this even happened in the first place. Because only a potter can change any of the investments, no guardian may change any of the investments at all."

He looked at the goblin and said, "find out but only collect the evidence for now and make a false file showing the decline in funds and when we have enough evidence to put even a king away for life then we bring them down and don't only check my vault because if mine is like this than they may have tried it with others as well."

With a grim face the goblin nodded and said, "I will tell my king so that he will know as well so that if I am silenced the goblin nation will continued to look into it."

He nodded and said very well but can I ask that you set up a way for me to speack to you without the use of owls, nothing agents them but we need to have a way to send me my true bank statements without razing any suspicion at all."

The goblin looked thoughtful before standing and walking to his door and opening it and speaking to one of the two guards whaching as one ran off quickly. After five minutes the guard came back with two books which were handed to the accountant before returning to his post. The accountant quickly shut the door and walked over and said, "we rarely use these now in days but back before there were quick ways to travel between home and the bank we gave these to noble houses to contact the head of house about the state of the house vaults. We can look to see if you have inherited any other houses but the consequences will depend on the house. We will also see if you have any existing soul bonds as well. This will allow you to meat and decide if they will be in your life after that."

He thought about it before saying, "what will the consequences be if I do this and can you check for any and all possible blocks and or spells and potions on or in me as well?"

The goblin thought about it and said, "we might be able to do so but I will have to check with my king."

He nodded and said, "we can speak again tomorrow so that you can also start looking into other things as well as speak to your king but before I go do the potters have any other homes that I can stay in?" sadly the goblin shook his had no after looking in the file. with that harry left the bank to stay the night at the leaky cauldron.


End file.
